


In the City, In Love

by ASweatyToothedMadman



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Neil Perry Lives, and they live together, everyone is happy, i try my best, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASweatyToothedMadman/pseuds/ASweatyToothedMadman
Summary: Neil and Todd take a trip to Paris, the city of love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my addition to the dps fandom at last...Very short but maybe I'll add more if people want that or I get ideas maybe even some background into how they got into their living situation and all and then whatever they ended up doing in Paris before that last week anyways hoping this isn't awful

 

     It was late in the afternoon when Neil had gotten the call, the shrill ring of his phone calling across the apartment for Neil. Todd jumps awake, the book he had forgotten had fallen to the floor and Neil was nowhere in sight. With a small sigh, he picked himself up off their couch and went over to where Neil's phone was on the counter.

"Where is he?' Todd wondered aloud, picking up the phone just as Neil came running through the front door. After placing a quick kiss on Todd's lips, Neil smiled and went off to answer the phone call.

After a few minutes, Neil returned with a grin

"How does Paris Sound? They want me to audition." Todd kissed him in reply.

-

 

  On the last week of their stay in Paris during a rather hot day, Neil suggests that they go outside and look around and maybe drink some wine. Of course, Todd agrees and Neil gets a fancy old bottle of red wine that looks as though it were in that bottle for thousands of years. They venture outside, Neil spreading out a small blanket on the ground. Todd grins, his eyes grazing the small blanket with glee

"You used this same blanket back in school. I didn't know you still had it." Neil can only grin back in return, plopping on the ground with a thud before motioning for Todd to join him.

"It smells like you." Is all Neil says as Todd pushes Neil to the ground so he is lying on his back and Todd is sitting on top of him with some sort of mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I love you, Neil Perry." He said matter of factly, smiling shyly now like he had just revealed his deepest darkest secret. Years ago, when the two shared a dorm room instead of their apartment, that would be true. Neil's eyes crinkled in the edges in the way only Todd could make them

"And I you, Todd Anderson." In reaction, Todd leaned down and pressed a long kiss to Neil's lips before rolling to the side so he was beside Neil, though he left his head on Neil's chest so he could listen to the other's heartbeat and grin to himself thinking how lucky he was.

"Todd-" Neil started, eyes looking up at the sky, clouded with thought. Todd hummed in question, looking upwards though, at his angle he could hardly see past his cheekbones.

"I've been thinking-" Neil continued

"Of when we first got together in school and I was so nervous because I didn't want my father to find out...but, I had then realized that it didn't really matter what he thought because I was in love with you. And I remember you always would say the perfect proposal would be in Paris so..." Neil struggled to get up, Todd looking at him with huge eyes and he got onto one knee,

"Todd Anderson, Will you marry me?" Todd gasped, putting his hand over his mouth as he watched Neil pull a little ring out of his pocket with a nervous but sure look, extending it to put on Todd if he accepted. Todd pulled his hand away from his mouth to reveal a wide, open-mouthed grin and oh god, he was crying.

"Yes, oh my god, Of course, I'll marry you." Neil grinned almost as wide as he put the ring on Todd's finger, bringing the hand to his lips and planting a kiss.

"This is perfect," Todd said aloud to no one in particular as if he were in a play and was addressing the audience, eyes gleefully staring into space as lights cast over his face. He couldn't have felt happier.


End file.
